Catch My Breath
by amberleaf4100
Summary: It was all over now, Naraku was dead, and the jewel was gone forever. Kikyo didn't survive the final battle, and Inuyasha is desperately trying to get Kagome back. But Kagome has had enough. Abandoning all she knows in the Feudal Era, Kagome sets out on her own. But what happens when she runs into our favorite taiyokai?
1. Never Looking Back

**Catch My Breath  
by Amberleaf4100  
Summary:** It was all over now, Naraku was dead, and the jewel was gone forever. Kikyo didn't survive the final battle, and Inuyasha is desperately trying to get Kagome back. But Kagome has had enough. Abandoning all she knows in the Feudal Era, Kagome sets out on her own. But what happens when she runs into our favorite taiyokai?

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I wanted to finish this over Thanksgiving Break but I had SOOOOOOOOOOO much homework. So, I'm finishing it now :]. And yes, I will continue this one, unlike all the other ones which have been oneshot or ditched. :P**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or Kelly Clarkson's 'Catch my Breath'. Otherwise I would be rich. But… I'm not. SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER THINKING ABOUT SUEING ME!

**Chapter 1** Never Looking Back

**Kagome's POV**

It was all over now. Everything is over. Naraku is dead, but so is Kikyo. I gazed across the battlefield to a very distraught Inuyasha and lifeless Kikyo. My heart wrenched at the sight of that. Why did I love him so much? I'm disgusted by myself. What did I see in him anyway? I finally realized. It was an immature love. I had come into the Feudal Era, all confused and alone. Inuyasha was the first person that helped me. It wasn't true love. And besides, all I ever was to him was Kikyo. Everything he said and did could prove that. It was always Kikyo this, Kikyo that, Kikyo was better then you, Kikyo wouldn't do that… He always ran off to Kikyo too. Leaving me alone, and never truly caring about my feelings. I picked myself up and silently vowed that I would never love Inuyasha again. And no man; Human, Hanyou, or Demon will ever win my heart ever again. I turned, and walked back to the village to pack my bags, and say goodbye.

**Regular POV**

"YOU WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared inside Kaede's hut after receiving the news that Kagome was leaving. "I'm leaving Inu-baka. It's as simple as that." Kagome stated calmly again, as she packed her bags. She had already said goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They had understood. And she was grateful, unlike the fuming Inu that stood in front of her. She stood up and started heading for the door. But Inuyasha was quicker. He lept to the door frame and snarled "You're not leaving." as his eyes turned a very light shade of red**(A/N also known as pink)**. Kagome looked up. "Yes I am, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Suddenly, Kagome was pressed against a wall. She closed her eyes and said, "Sit boy." An Inuyasha size hole was now in the floor of Kaede's hut. Kagome walked out, satisfied with herself.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground and growled. She was his, and she wasn't leaving now. He jumped out of his hole in the floor and followed Kagome's scent.

Kagome was shoving away the bracken when she heard a rustle behind her. She sighed. When was he going to realize she's had enough? "Inuyasha, we've been over this." "But there's no way in heck am I letting you leave." Kagome sighed and started to sing. Inuyasha recognized it as a song she would always sing at times.

**I don't wanna be left behind**

**Distance was a friend of mine**

**Catching breath in a web of lies**

**I've spent most of my life**

**Riding waves, playing acrobat**

**Shadowboxing the other half**

**Learning how to react**

**I've spent most of my time**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**Addicted to the love I found**

**Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud**

**Making time for the ones that count**

**I'll spend the rest of my time**

**Laughing hard with the windows down**

**Leaving footprints all over town**

**Keeping faith, karma comes around**

**I will spent the rest of my life**

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized her point.

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**You helped me see**

**The beauty in everything**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**It's all so simple now**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now.**

With that she left, never looking back….

**Amberleaf4100:** WOOHOOOO! FINALLY DONE! I promise, Fluffy-sama(Sesshy) will come in the next chappie. And Kagome will get to Insult Sesshy.

**Sesshomaru:** Wait… What?

**Amberleaf4100:** *Evil grin*

**Sesshomaru:** *Slowly Backs Away*

**Amberleaf4100: **Anyway, Ja Ne!


	2. Enter Katsumi

**Catch my Breath  
by amberleaf4100  
Summary:** It was all over now, Naraku was dead, and the jewel was gone forever. Kikyo didn't survive the final battle, and Inuyasha is desperately trying to get Kagome back. But Kagome has had enough. Abandoning all she knows in the Feudal Era, Kagome sets out on her own. But what happens when she runs into our favorite taiyokai?

**I'm finally back! So sorry, I had this HUGE Fairy Tail and Ouran High obsession, and… I think it's been months since I wrote the first chapter. Change of plans! Kagome won't meet Sesshy in this chappie; I have someone else for her to meet. Anyway, READ THE FREAKIN' STORY!**

**Chapter 2 – Enter Katsumi**

**Kagome's POV**

It didn't hurt, it actually felt quite good. I really should have done it sooner, but I suppose Inuyasha did ruin my confidence. Inuyasha… I grimaced at that name. I see why his brother hates him so much now.

But now the problem was, what would I do? I no longer fit into the regular society in Tokyo, Japan present time. And I had too many ties here to never come back. But she didn't want to never see her family again… But, she didn't even know if the well would work anymore, a heavy sigh escaped my lips, right now, I was exhausted, I'll try it out, and if it doesn't work, no harm done. She wasn't that useless little girl that fell down that well a few years ago. She was fit, and had quite a tight reign over her miko powers. She was slowly but surely regaining the confidence Inuyasha had destroyed over their travels. Right now, as long as the well would accept her, everything was just right with me.

I walked into the clearing and stared at the old well, to anyone else, it was rubbish. But to me, it was currently my only way to see my family again. I put one leg over the rim, was I really going to do this? I bit my lip, I had to. My family… they mean the world to me, and without another thought I jumped. A familiar and soothing blue light engulfed me, and I lightly touched the bottom of the well on the other side. I quickly clambered out and ran into the house. Thankfully, it was the weekend, and no one saw me in my disheveled state.  
"Mama!" I screamed, and launched myself at my okaa-san, whom I haven't seen for roughly over two months.  
"Kagome, thank Kami you're alright! We were so worried…" Tears were streaming from the older woman's eyes.  
"I'm sorry mama, but it's all over now! Naraku is dead, it's finally over!" I exclaimed joyously, and my mother smiled brilliantly at me.  
"That's great Hun! But what are you going to do now?" My face sank, and I could tell that my mother regretted it.  
"I really don't know…" I muttered quietly. I was guided over to the couch where I was interrogated on all that had happened since I had last seen my family. It felt good to let it all out, so I did. I told my mama everything, what had happened, and what my possibilities were. My mother nodded and listened, after, we sat in a silence. Until she said;  
"You must be tired darling, I'll get a hot bath running for you, than we can talk later, okay?" I nodded my thanks, I really didn't know what I'd do without my mother. She was a pillar of hope for me. I went upstairs to get ready for my bath, I know somehow I'd figure out what to do, but for now, I was going to go with the flow of the wide, rapid river that was currently my life. Hopefully, it would calm down and be a nice flowing stream, I've had enough of everyone depending on me, for once, I wanted to be a normal school girl and forget everything. And now, I had my chance.

The next day, everything seemed normal, Hojo even tried to get me to go out on a date, but I just smiled and shook my head, he wouldn't understand. He probably didn't really like me in the first place. Of course, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi asked about everything that had happened… at WacDonalds.  
"Come on Kagome! Please tell us!"  
"Ya! You can't just disappear for two months and not tell your best friends about it!" Eri shouted, slamming her hands down on the table.  
"What did you have… Sever's Disease?" Yuka asked, trying to remember. I shook my head, they were good friends, but they questioned me too much.  
"Yes." I nodded, playing along with my 'fake illness. "In fact, it got so severe, I had to go to this different hospital." Ayumi raised her eyebrow,  
"And what happened there? And what about Inuyasha?" I sighed, and rubbed my temple.  
"Inuyasha and I broke up."  
"YOU WHAT?!" My three friends screamed. Tons of people around the WacDonalds looked around at us. I blushed and buried my head in my arms.  
"Actually, I broke up with him."  
"Kagome, why? He was sooooo cute!" Eri squealed.  
"His went back to his ex-girlfriend, who died a few weeks ago." I said plainly. For a second everyone was silent, then Yuka whispered quietly,  
"Sorry Kagome." I blinked,  
"Oh no, I'm not sad! Well, I'm sad about Kikyo dying, but not about me and Inuyasha breaking up." The three of them blinked in confusion,  
"But…" I gave the three of them a death glare,  
"If you want me to explain, don't interrupt! Since my 'disease' was so severe, I was sent to this hospital, Inuyasha was there with me. But his ex was also there. His ex actually looked so much like me, it was creepy. He started spending more time with his ex, and I suspected he only wanted to be my boyfriend because I looked so much like Kikyo anyway." I shrugged, and continued to sip my drink. We sat a few more moments in an awkward silence, before Ayumi's phone rang and she had to pick it up.  
"Sorry, Kags, but we really have to go now." I just nodded, and ate another bite of my cake.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"See ya." I closed my eyes and leaned back. It was about 7:00, most people have already gone home. Tomorrow was the last day of High School. I didn't really care about not getting a good college, I was probably going to go back to the Feudal Era anyways. But the problem was, would I ever see my family again?  
"Kagome?" I soft voice whispered, "Do you mind if I sit here?" I cracked open one eye and smiled,  
"Sure Katsumi, go ahead."  
"Umm… Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure."  
"Umm… about Inuyasha…" My eyes widened and I almost choked on my precious cake.  
"Wha-at?" Did Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi babbled about that already. Katsumi laughed,  
"I was just joking, actually, I was going to talk to you about your sickness." I sighed, not another one. Katsumi was exactly what her name sounded like, beautiful victory. She has waist length silky black hair, and piercing golden eyes, which were _**definitely**_ not contacts. She was the most athletic person in the school, even out of the boys. She was awesome at martial arts, and sometimes, I think she has youkai heritage. She's _**super **_ popular, but she's actually super nice, unlike other people.. I hope she doesn't become like my three friends…  
"What about my sickness?" Katsumi smirked,  
"Well, first off, I know where you actually go." At my shocked look, she giggled and said,  
"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." After I recovered from my shock I said,  
"And where exactly do I go?"  
"Why, through the Bone Eater's well, 500 years into the past." No kidding me, she's definitely youkai.  
"Let me explain," Katsumi said, leaning back in the chair. "I'm a Silver Inu-youkai. I actually came from the Feudal Era, but my parents sent me here." I raised my eyebrow,  
"Why would they send you here?"  
"A century after my birth, my family found out I had moon magic, which is the power where I can make the moon's power strengthen my own. It was very rare, but super powerful, and sometimes, I would accidentally release my aura, and scare off all the servants. People also wanted to kidnap me to 'serve' them. My parents decided to send me here until I could fully control my powers. And meet you of course."  
"So… how long have you been here?"  
"For about a century." My eyes widened,  
"But then… who did you stay with?" At this Katsumi's smile changed into a smirk.  
"I live with the future you, the future me, my future mate, and the future Sesshy." At that I almost spit my drink in her face.  
"Wait a second… YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M LIVING WITH SESSHOMARU?!" Katsumi blinked,  
"Yup!" I banged my head on the table.  
"So… that means I have to go back to the Feudal Era… right?"  
"Don't be sad Kags! I _**promise**_ you'll live long enough to see your family again." I sighed, then stood up.  
"Sorry, Katsumi, I have to go… I can't believe this." Katsumi also stood up,  
"Go ahead, I'll pay."  
"But…" Before I could finish, Katsumi had already shoved me out the door, and handed something to the waitress and rushed out beside me.  
"You were saying?" I giggled softly,  
"Never mind." Katsumi smiled, then grabbed my hand,  
"Come on!" And she sped off. My expectations were right when I guessed she was a demon, I've never gone this fast, not even on Inuyasha! Things sped past me and I could feel myself getting nauseous.  
"Katsumi…"  
"Fine… I'll slow down." Katsumi came to a quick halt, and I almost let go. I panted as I tried to stand up straight.  
"Never… again… Katsumi… will I ask you to give me a ride." Katsumi got me onto her back and did a small salute.  
"Yes ma'am!" I laughed out loud this time, who knew demons had a sense of humor?  
"Umm… question?"  
"Yes my minion?" I laughed at the look on Katsumi's face.  
"When are you going back?" I scrunched up my face.  
"Two days after graduation?"  
"Okay!" She leaped into the air, and landed quietly on the roof of my house, without so much as making a dent. I gaped at that. She opened the window to my room and put me in.  
"Are you a stalker?" Katsumi pretended to be shocked. And placed a hand over her heart.  
"Why, I thought loyal minions were supposed to know where their mistresses lived!" I laughed and plopped onto my bed.  
"See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye." I said, before closing my eyes, and hearing the shutters close. Suddenly, Sota popped his head into my room.  
"Was that Inuyasha?" He said with excitement, "I heard the shutters open and close!" I face palmed at my little brother.  
"Nope, that was my friend." Sota looked confused, then excited,  
"Cool! Your friend can climb walls?" I giggled at the thought of Katsumi trying to climb a wall.  
"No Sota, she's a demon." Sota looked even more dumbstruck than before.  
"Does she look like an alien or something?" I laughed so hard I almost fell off the bed, if Katsumi heard that…  
"I'm offended!" Both mine, and Sota's head snapped to the window.  
"Katsumi! I thought you left!" The demon currently perched on the window shrugged.  
"I did, but then I heard your brother. Honestly, do I look like an alien to you?" Sota rushed over to the window and began asking her questions, I just turned around, and dozed off into a place, where everything was normal, and I didn't have demons popping up all over my life.

**NEXT DAY AT GRADUATION**

"Kagome Higurashi!" A round of applause followed those two words, I nervously stepped onto the stage and accepted my diploma, after a few words, I shook some people's hands, and then sat down in my seat. Everything after that deemed like a blur, I remember vaguely people congratulating me, and talking to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.. But I didn't see Katsumi anywhere. When I asked someone, they would say,  
"She's probably sick." Or "I don't know." Two more days until I see Sango, Miroku and Shippo again.

**(A/N Sorry that part was so short… I know nothing about High School Graduations…)**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I was standing in front of the well house in a new kimono my okaa-san bought. It was a sky blue kimono, and had white butterflies and a silver lining. It probably costed so much money, I felt really guilty. I had a black backpack slung over my shoulder, with a few spare outfits and a first aid kit. No food, because I'm pretty sure my 'minion' would hunt for me.  
"Kags! Don't ditch me!" A voice came over my shoulder, and a silver blur screeched to a stop right by me. Wait, silver? Didn't Katsumi have bla- oh right. She's a silver Inu. Her hair was now completely silver, she had a dark blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, and she had two light blue stripes on each cheek, and went all the way down to her arms and legs. She was wearing a navy blue kimono, with Silver moons and gold stars on it, and gold linings that brought out her eyes, she also had a sword strapped to her waist. A fluffy tail was poking out of her behind, and I silently wondered how soft it was. Katsumi was obviously full of energy, I just hope she doesn't break anything.  
"Kagome!" I turned around to see my okaa-san running towards me. "You forgot your bow and arrows!" I accepted them and gave my mom a hug, tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. Even though Katsumi said I would see her again, it still was sad. After a while mama pulled away and looked at Katsumi.  
"Who's this?" Katsumi bowed at her waist, and said,  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Katsumi Taisho. I came from the Feudal Era. I'm a silver Inu-youkai, sort of like Inuyasha. I'm going back to travel with Kagome and protect her." Tears spilled from my mom's eyes, and she smiled.  
"I'm glad… At least… She'll be safe." Katsumi smiled softly and whispered,  
"It'll be fine Mrs. Higurashi, and I promise she'll come back. After all, I do live with her in the future." I watched the exchange between the two, before my mother turned to me.  
"I'm so proud of you Kagome, remember, I'll always support your choices no matter what." The tears spilled now, I didn't care if Katsumi was watching, and I sobbed and gave one last tight hug to my mother, before stepping back and wiping my eyes. I waved one last time to my mother, then I disappeared into the well house with my new companion. Whatever Fate is going to bring me now, I'll be ready.

**Done! I actually finished it before spring break! Gotta go, my mom's screaming at me to get off the computer.**

**Ja Ne!**

**-amberleaf4100**


	3. YOU'RE WHAT?

**Catch my Breath  
by amberleaf4100  
Summary:** It was all over now, Naraku was dead, and the jewel was gone forever. Kikyo didn't survive the final battle, and Inuyasha is desperately trying to get Kagome back. But Kagome has had enough. Abandoning all she knows in the Feudal Era, Kagome sets out on her own. But what happens when she runs into our favorite taiyokai?

**Disclaimer:** Jesus Christ, do you think I own Inuyasha? If I did, I would be a millionaire, and I wouldn't be stuck in school. Please just go away… I want to wallow in myself pity… At least I own Katsumi and the story plot…

**I'm writing another one 'cause I'm bored! Hopefully, I'll finish this before spring break ends…  
Warning! Near the end, Sesshy might be a little OOC!  
Oh and, **_**IGNORE THE SUMMARY! KAGOME WILL NOT BE TRAVELING ALONE! SHE WILL BE TRAVELING WITH KATSUMI AND SESSHY!**_

**To Animegirlfreakish: Just telling you, SHE'S NOT SESSHY AND KAGZ DAUGHTER! Just wanted to make that clear. NOW ONTO DE STORY!**

**Chapter 3 – You're WHAT?!**

**Kagome's POV**

As soon as my feet touched the bottom I ran over the checklist in my head.

Traveling Items? Check.  
Giant Bundle of Energy (aka Katsumi)? Check.  
Inuyasha screaming at me? In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  
"KAGOME!" Check.  
I looked over at Katsumi, who was sniffing the air; she suddenly wrapped her arms around me, and jumped into the air. I squealed, everything was gradually getting smaller. Heck, it's one thing being in an airplane for the first time, and there's another where you're jumping 100 feet into the air without any gear. For anyone who's afraid of heights, I suggest you not come anywhere close to Katsumi. I sighed,  
"Katsumi, you realize I sort of am afraid of heights?"  
"But you're not screaming you're head off or anything."  
"BUT YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO JUMP 100 FEET INTO THE AIR JUST TO GET OUT OF A WELL?!" Katsumi winced,  
"Kagome, demon hearing… remember?" I took three deep breaths, and looked down. Apparently, Gravity felt no need to drag either of us down. I sighed,  
"Katsumi, that thing down there is my friend, please try not to kill each other, okay?" Katsumi sighed, and the air started condensing around our feet and formed some kind of cloud underneath us.  
"No promises," Katsumi gave me a wicked grin, "I'll try my best. If that 'thing' provokes me, I'll injure it so badly calling it a 'thing' would be an insult to all 'things'." My eye twitched. Figures, my minion like to kill things and beat them up to bloody pulp. Remind you of some people? The cloud slowly floated down until it rested just above the well clearing, Inuyasha was sniffing the air madly. I gave Katsumi a look, and she just smiled and shrugged. I changed my glance into a glare, and she relented and let the barrier down.

When Inuyasha first saw me sitting on Katsumi's cloud, his reaction was hilarious, his eyes went to the size of tennis balls and his mouth dropped down to the ground, without me saying 'it' for once. Then his eyes narrowed and turned pink.  
"Kagome, that's a demon! Get away from it!" Then he attacked. He lept at Katsumi and before I could say anything, he swung.  
CLINK!  
Katsumi sighed, stopping the Tetsuiga **(spelling?)** with her two bare hands.  
"You're pathetic." She said, now looking at Inuyasha full on. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even more, and pressed the sword harder down. Katsumi just flung it to the side, and Inuyasha crashed into a tree, splintering the budding branches.  
"You call yourself the son of Inu Taisho? Don't make me laugh." Katsumi taunted, "You don't even have the right to call yourself a friend. You didn't even care about her safety, you just lept at me, not caring if she was in the way." Inuyasha glared at her, but didn't do anything. Katsumi's words had hit home, she was right. Inuyasha never had proper sword training, and he was always too rash. I decided to step in, before Katsumi decided to make Inuyasha want to jump off a cliff.  
"Butt out Inuyasha, she's my friend." Said hanyou gaped at me.  
"But Kagome! She's a demon!" I rolled my eyes and replied,  
"And Shippo isn't? And what about you? You're half-demon too you know." Inuyasha decided at this time he was going to attack Katsumi again. I sighed, why won't anything ever work the way it should?  
"SIT!" Inuyasha pummeled to the forest floor, his face slamming into a rock, which splintered to pieces from that hard, stubborn head of his. No matter how many times I do it, that never gets old. This time, it was Katsumi's turn to be surprised, she glanced over the edge of the tail/cloud and laughed in the poor Inu's face.  
"Aww, you're such a good puppy! You sit when you're told!" I clapped my hand to my mouth to stop the giggles from coming. She called Inuyasha a puppy!  
Noises from behind us caught my attention. As I turned, I almost lept off the fluffy cloud,  
"Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Hi!" I waved ecstatically at my old friends.  
"Kagome!" They all shouted and started towards me, until the noticed that I was on a cloud with a demon. They immediately took out their weapons.  
"Kagome watch out!" Sango said, pulling her Hirakotsu **(spelling?)**And getting ready to throw, while Miroku held out his staff and some sutras, getting ready to attack the still laughing Katsumi. I tapped said demon's shoulder, and she turned around, blinking at the newcomers.  
"Oh hi! Are you Kagome's friends?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked confused, I could just imagine what they were thinking. _What the heck is wrong with this demon?_I sighed.  
"Katsumi, could you please let me off?" She blinked.  
"Sure!" The fluffy cloud descended until we were both sitting on the ground. Everyone except for Katsumi looked at me, their looks demanding an explanation. Kami why do things never go the way I want them to?

**This shall be continued… Right after I get dinner. No seriously, I haven't eaten in like… 7-8 hours.**

"So… Let us get this straight," Sango muttered, rubbing her temples, "You're a silver Inu-youkai who was sent to the past to control your powers, you have Celestial powers, which was, and still probably is the most powerful kind of powers you can have. You traveled through the well with Kagome, and now you're going to travel with her since the rest of us are settling down." Katsumi's head bobbed up and down vigorously.  
"Basically!" She chirped, then her attention turned to my bag. "Did you bring candy?" Shippo's eyes widened,  
"You know what candy is?" He asked, shocked. Katsumi giggled at the look on his face, and replied,  
"Of course! I lived in Kagome's time for a while, remember?" Then 2 pairs of eyes went back to me, and I shook my head vigorously.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO way." I said, frantically shaking my head, brown locks cascading onto my face, "Katsumi, you're hyper enough, and Shippo, didn't I leave you a whole month of candy supply before I left?" Before anyone could reply, Miroku intervened,  
"Why are we talking about candy again?" **-(I say this all the time cuz I have short term memory XD)**  
everyone around the room shrugged, and the room elapsed into an awkward silence. It probably would've lasted longer, if Katsumi didn't brush her silvery bangs away from her forehead. Gasps erupted around the room, and I quickly realized why. Katsumi had a dark blue crescent moon on her head, the mark of the West.

**Regular POV**

"Ano… Katsumi?" Sango asked nervously, said demon turned golden eyes onto Sango.  
"Ya?"  
"Do you realize how dangerous wearing that mark is?" The demon slayer stuttered, "You're basically claiming that you're family with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! Sesshomaru would come and _**kill**_ you!" Katsumi blinked.  
"But I _**am**_ family with Sesshomaru and Inu-baka!"

**DUN, DUN DUN! (XD I bet none of you saw **_**that**_** coming!)**

Shocked silence once again filled the room, on some parts, that was easy to believe. The same silver hair, the same golden eyes, the same pointed ears, the same sharp fangs, and the same markings, but with just different colors. But the personalities were as different as night and day. Sesshomaru was cold and stoic, Inuyasha was rash and arrogant, while Katsumi was light-hearted and funny. If this was some kind of joke, it sure is messed up! Katsumi shrugged,  
"If you guys don't believe me, Sesshomaru is heading here right now. You can ask him personally if you like. As for the little puppy out there," Katsumi gestured over her shoulder at the knocked out hanyou, "I was sent away _**centuries**_ before he was born. Sesshy caught me up on what happened after I left when I got to the future." Sango and Miroku stood up at the same time, and replied.  
"Too much information! I'm going to go hunt some demons/ meditate!" 3 sets of eyes followed the two. _Like heck they were going to hunt demons or meditate. _Kagome and Katsumi thought,_ they were probably going to go out into the woods and suck each other's face off_.

Later that day, Kagome and Katsumi were preparing to head to the West, but of course, a certain idiot doesn't get what 'leaving' means.  
"What did you say wench?" Inuyasha shouted, leaping down from his favorite tree, which has been poorly abused. Kagome gritted her teeth,  
"We're leaving, Inu-baka, and that's final. If you try to stop us, I'll either stick a hyper Katsumi on you, or a murderous one." Kagome said that with such venom and coldness in her voice, everyone but Katsumi was shocked. By now, any sane person would back away and let them leave, but of course, Inuyasha wasn't sane.  
"What the hell wench? You belong to me, and **I'M** the alpha. You'll obey me!" By the end of his little rant, Inuyasha had started charging at the duo, with his claws out. **(Gee, anger issues much?)** When suddenly, a Silver blur rushed in front of them and slammed Inuyasha to the ground. When the dust cleared, Sesshomaru was standing there in all of his glory. Katsumi squealed and leapt onto the Western Lord's shoulders.  
"Long time no see Sesshou!" By then, everyone in the clearing expected Sesshomaru to cut Katsumi's head clean off her shoulders. But instead, shocking everyone, Sesshomaru smirked and said.  
"Long time no see… Katsumi."

**AND THEN NARAKU ATTACKED AND THEY ALL DIED! THE END!**

**Lol jk. If you didn't know I was joking, I suggest you immediately call 911 or go the Mental Department. I know Sesshy might seem slightly OOC in the next chapters, but you realize that this is his... Oh wait, I can't spoil it yet... YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! ****See ya'll later!**

**-amberleaf4100**


End file.
